


A Drop of Starlight

by FairoNeko



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alternate Reality, Escape, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, escapades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairoNeko/pseuds/FairoNeko
Summary: There was a party. There was a meeting. There was a dance. There was a talk. There was a plan. There were a lot going on.Cagalli was not sure she had caught up on all that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic left in my folder... of my favourite pairings of this fandom!

Really, it wasn't her fault.

Oh, sure. The heels falling from the railing was her fault. Tying her heels on the railing was her fault. The straps snapping in two was her fault. The rough handling that caused the straps to snap was her fault. But! The falling heels hitting someone below wasn't her fault! How could she know there was someone down there? Abandoning the party and hiding under the balcony she took refuge to? She would deny until her dying breath that it was her fault some idiot was in pain from the super sharp and heavy heels. In fact, she was going to sue the company that made this murdering heels.

Cagalli Yula Athha, the 'Princess of Orb', winced at the cold as she touched the railings with bare hands to look at her unfortunate victim. If there was blood involved, she was going to call security and ambulance straight away. No dilly-dallying.

Cagalli frowned at the dark, unhappy with the lack of light from both lamps and the moon. Squinting her eyes, she found the shape and colour of her heels. Nodding at her finding, she searched nearby to find the body of her unfortunate victim. From the sound of the voice, it was male.

As a breeze passed by, Cagalli shivered from the cold. But still, she was quite happy with the light from the moon that shone in exchange. On the left side of her periphery vision, something glinted. Turning, Cagalli had to cover her gasp with her hand as the unmistakable glint of a gun pointed at her.

The owner of the gun and Cagalli both froze, surprised by the turn of event. Cagalli held her breath, wondering whether he would fire the gun or not. Was he an intruder? A spy? An assassin? Cagalli still wasn't breathing when the man slowly pointed the gun down. Either the light wasn't that great -as she had established it earlier- or the angle the guy chose was better -this thought was more accurate-, Cagalli couldn't really see his face.

After a long time of silence, Cagalli wasn't sure the exact time, the man sighed and put the gun away. Cagalli hesitated, weighing her options, and decided not to call guards after all. But seriously, was he an intruder?

"Excuse me," the man called Cagalli out from her musing, "Are these yours?"

Cagalli looked down and was surprised that the man had her heels in hand. Since when did he pick them up? Cagalli didn't answer verbally, but nodded instead. The man nodded back, and paused slightly before speaking again. Cagalli was getting annoyed at not being able to see his face, and expressions, clearly.

"How are you going to get this?" the man asked, shaking the heels a bit. Cagalli noticed it's broken now.

'Good question,' Cagalli thought to herself before shrugged at him in answer

The man scratched his head with his free hand. Cagalli hid her smirk behind her hand, amused at his confusion. Shrugging, the man walked away with Cagalli's broken heels still in his hand. Cagalli's eyes widened in horror.

'He wouldn't!' Cagalli watched the man as he kept going somewhere and disappeared behind a corner, "What the... Thief! Come back here!!"

* * *

Without her heels, Cagalli was unable to join back to the party. Not that she wanted to, but people would wonder where she had gone to, and Kisaka would have her head. Since her gown practically covered her feet, she would be saved from being discovered of attending the party barefoot. But! The floor was cold! Freezing! She couldn't go in there without freezing herself! Not like staying out here wouldn't get her froze up anyway. Cagalli closed her eyes and lamented on her bad luck.

"Well, at the very least, that thief deserved of being hit by my heels," Cagalli muttered, glaring at the corner where the man disappeared to

"Do you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?"

Startled, Cagalli turned around quickly to find a man in dark blue hair and green eyes holding onto her heels. Her heels!

"You!" Cagalli pointed accusingly, "Thief!"

The man raised his eyebrow, pointing at himself, "Thief?"

Cagalli stalked over to him and pointed at her heels, "Return them to me!"

The man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "That's my plan..."

"Hmph!" Cagalli ignored his confusion and snatched the heels back roughly. Shooting him dirty looks, Cagalli grimaced at her heels. With the strap unusable, her feet were going to kill her later.

"Do you need help wearing it?" the man asked

Cagalli was quite surprised he was still there. Most guys would take offence at her attitude and walked away or be more annoying, not kindly offer his help like this man. Dumbfounded, Cagalli nodded before she could catch herself.

"Wait here," the man smiled and walked back to the ballroom

Cagalli had to admit, that guy had a nice smile. Not that it meant anything to her.

"Should I thank him...?" Cagalli mused, staring down at her heels, "Nah,"

Cagalli frowned at the heels, wondering whether she should just ditch it or bore the pain of wearing it again. Now that she had it in hand, she had to decide. No more excuse for the thief stealing her heels.

"Heh," Cagalli snorted aloud, "As if I can wear it by myself,"

She looked at the door to ballroom when it opened with a bang. Eyes wide, Cagalli was prepared to throw her heels when the form of that man peeking out stopped her mid-swing. Unwillingly, Cagalli's hand went limp as she watched the man disappeared and reappeared with a chair in tow. Cagalli's eyebrows shot up at that.

Closing the door quietly, the man smiled sheepishly at Cagalli. As he brought the chair to Cagalli, he explained, "I misjudged my strength a little, so the chair hit the door and caused a bang," he eyed Cagalli's heels with an amused smile, "Surprised you?"

Cagalli gaped, incensed at that man's word, "Of course not!"

He nodded, still had that amused smile on his face. Cagalli was starting to dislike that smile. Putting the chair next to Cagalli, he motioned her to sit. Cagalli refused, of course.

"I'm going to help you wear that heels," he said, folding his hands and smiled at Cagalli. At Cagalli's incredulous look, he added, "You look like you don't know how to," with a smile, of course.

Glaring, Cagalli bit out, "They have broken up anyway, so I don't need to wear it. I also don't need your help in wearing them!"

He raised his eyebrow, an amused smile firmly in place. Cagalli really wanted to wipe that smile off his face. Her hands twitched. He nodded, without a doubt with his smile, and patted the chair, "You still need to sit down. Wouldn't want to get cold feet now, would you?"

With stony face, Cagalli sat down gracefully on the chair. The man walked over and took her heels from her grip easily. Cagalli gritted her teeth. Green eyes locked on Cagalli's, he slowly knelt down in front of her. Cagalli wanted to put her foot on his face. Or kick him, she wasn't really picky right now.

He played with the straps for a while before presenting a different style than the previous one to Cagalli. He took it as a good sign that Cagalli's eyes widened in admiration instead of scorn. Still smiling amusedly, he pointed at the heels then her legs under her gown. Grimacing a little, Cagalli sighed and relented.

"If you do anything perverted, I'm going to kick your ass," Cagalli warned as she slowly pulled up her green coloured gown to show her feet

He looked astonished at Cagalli's words. Blinking twice, his straight line of lips went up again. Cagalli almost groaned out loud at that.

"Don't worry," he said, eyes twinkling with humour, "I don't go for barbarians,"

"Wha- barbarians!!" Cagalli shrieked, kicking up her leg, aiming at his head.

He avoided it, even catching it mid-swing. Laughing, he gently guided her leg down. Still holding her leg, he swiftly put on her heel.

"Hey!" Cagalli protested, because she really disliked being dolled up

"Your other foot, please," he said pleasantly, with an amused smile

Growling, Cagalli forcefully stuck out her other leg. Being caught off guard, he fell down from his kneeling position, to avoid another attack. Eyes widening in delight at her -accidentally- successful attempt at knocking him down, Cagalli crowed. If she was standing right now, Cagalli knew she would be doing a victory dance.

He shook his head, a little weirded out, but still mostly amused by a lady who didn't act like one at all. Chuckling lightly, he took her free foot and attached her heel on. That killed Cagalli's mood effectively. He smirked.

"There," he put down her leg and covered it up with the gown. Standing up, he offered his hand without saying anything.

Cagalli frowned, "I can stand on my own,"

"I never say you can't," he agreed

Unable to stop rolling her eyes, Cagalli accepted his hand and let him pulled her up with her chin held high. Cagalli immediately took her hand back once she settled down on her new styled heels.

"Why don't you take a walk to test it?" He suggested, amused smile on

"I'm going to sue you if I fall," Cagalli threatened without looking at him as she apprehensively took a step at a time. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt comfortable instead of wobbling around. Turning to the watching man, Cagalli grudgingly said her gratitude.

"My name is Cagalli," she added after a thought, "What's yours?"

"Athrun," he replied, still smiling

Pursing her lips, Cagalli nodded, "See you then,"

The dark hair and green eyes man, Athrun, glanced at the door to the ballroom and nodded, his smile dropping, "I guess break time is over, huh?"

They walked in together but separated without a word to do their own business. The only thing that could prove of their interaction was a lonely chair under the moonlight.

* * *

Cagalli managed to return to the party with only Kira on her neck. Idly, she wondered where Kisaka went.

"Cagalli!"

"I hear you the first time, Kira," Cagalli snapped back, irritated

"Where were you?" Kira pressed on, ignoring her glare

"Still on this ground," Cagalli retorted smartly

Kira sighed, "I don't mean to bother you, but you know you aren't allowed to run off without telling anyone!"

"Where's Kisaka?" Cagalli asked instead

Kira grimaced, "Calling the security to do a sweep looking for you,"

Cagalli cursed soundlessly. Kira rolled his eyes up, pretending he didn't see Cagalli mouthing words that usually got her mouth washed with soap when they were children.

"Since I'm here now, why don't you call him back?" Cagalli asked, eyeing her twin brother warily, "Before he causes mass panic,"

Kira couldn't help but chuckled, "I will do that,"

"You do that," Cagalli nodded in agreement

"Well, don't go missing anymore, 'kay," Kira patted her head affectionately, making sure he didn't disturb her hair accessories too

Cagalli made a face at him, "No promise,"

Kira's eyes automatically went to where he saw the reason for Cagalli's disappearance act earlier when looking for his twin sister. Frowning slightly, he replied, "Your fiance is currently occupied, so I think you'll have enough breathing space until he sees you,"

Cagalli followed Kira's line of sight and saw her fiancé by political arrangement, Yuna Roma Seiran, dancing with a pink haired girl. Squinting, Cagalli asked hesitantly, "Lacus Clyne?"

"Nah, Meer Campbell," Kira replied immediately, "Lacus Clyne's fan,"

"Whoa," Cagalli was rendered genuinely speechless. Something rarely happening.

Kira agreed with Cagalli's reaction. Shaking his head, he bid farewell to Cagalli as he went to look for Kisaka. As for Cagalli, after one last look at the dancing couple on the dance floor, she also made herself sacred from Yuna Roma Seiran's line of sight.

* * *

As a Princess of Orb, it was unsightly to start shouting, cursing, and stomping her feet, no matter how much she wanted to do it.

'Calm down, stay down, bring him down,' Cagalli repeated the mantra in her head as she gave the man in front of her a strained smile. It was a lost battle, Cagalli knew. At least, she could claim she tried. No matter how hard Cagalli tried to lose Yuna Roma Seiran, he still managed to corner her. Oh, how she wished to murder her fiancé.

"I'm sorry, but I'd have to decline," Cagalli replied politely, hands clenching behind her back

"Why? Don't you want to dance with your fiancé?" Yuna Roma Seiran asked with a suave smile

Athrun smiled because he was amused, at her expense or not. Yuna smiled because? Because he thought too highly of himself! That's what! Cagalli would have taken Athrun's smile anytime. At the very least, Athrun's smile was pleasant looking on his face. Unlike Yuna's, which she wanted to punch upon.

Cagalli deliberately ignored her earlier feeling of wanting to wipe off Athrun's smile from his face.

"No means no, Yuna," Cagalli changed tactic to firm refusal

"Why not, Cagalli? Is it because you can't dance?" Yuna's eyes brightened at that prospect, "Don't worry, I will teach you,"

"I will also teach you to my fist," Cagalli mouthed, eyes glaring at Yuna's surprised one

Getting a little nervous now, Yuna also changed his tactic, "You know, Father and King Athha will be asking about us if we don't show ourselves on dance floor at least once,"

'Oooh, low blow,' Cagalli gritted her teeth, her glare became very venomous. Shifting her sight, she started to look around to find something, anything that could help her with this annoyance in the form of Yuna Roma Seiran. 'God, how unlucky I'm going to get today?' Cagalli sighed

Suddenly, a target was sighted. It didn't hurt that her target was looking at her too, with their eyes widen in surprise. Smiling happily at Yuna, Cagalli tried to sound disappointed, "Sorry, Yuna, I just remember I have already agreed to spend the night dancing with someone else. Bye,"

Cagalli hurriedly walked past the surprised Yuna to her target who was watching her, bemused. Arriving, Cagalli didn't stop and immediately snaked her arm around her target and pulled him into the dance floor. Her target started panicking when he finally realised where Cagalli pulled him into.

"Cagalli! You know I can't dance!" Ahmed, Cagalli's target, protested

Cagalli scowled at him, then glanced back at Yuna, and let go of Ahmed's hand when she couldn't see Yuna anymore.

"What's that about anyway?" Ahmed asked bitterly, "Shouldn't you spend your time with your fiancé? You're going to get married soon,"

Cagalli turned to Ahmed, angered. She managed to bit out, "Don't remind me."

Leaving an apologetic Ahmed, Cagalli went to find a new hiding place until the party was over while ignoring Ahmed's call. Cagalli really couldn't believe Ahmed would say that to her. She thought he was on her side! He knew how much she didn't want this engagement! Frowning hard, Cagalli walked to the other side of the ballroom, where most people hang out. There was no dance floor, only sofas and coffee tables for snacks. Four single sofas for each table.

'Let's see if I can nail a seat somewhere,' Cagalli wasn't too discouraged despite not seeing a free seat at first glance, 'Go!'

* * *

After circling the place three times without finding a free seat, Cagalli was ready to bite someone's head off. Seriously! She knew the chairs were more in numbers than the people in attendance, so why couldn't she find a free seat? Maybe... She should pull a disappearance act again. There was a chair on the balcony... It's getting cold outside though... Hmm, choices to make... choices to pick...

"Cagalli!"

Startled from her musing, Cagalli looked around to find Athrun waving at her, few tables away. Blinking rapidly, she regained her sense. Expression neutral, she walked to him, finding him sitting alone.

"I saw you walking around looking for seats," Athrun's smile showed itself, much to Cagalli's chagrin, "And since my friends all have left for the dance floor, I'm offering it to you,"

Cagalli wanted to decline, but her feet were slowly killing her. Nodding stiffly, she sat down on the chair opposite of Athrun's. She didn't forget to add, "Thank you,"

Athrun nodded, "You're welcome,"

Even when they were just silently sitting and looking at the people around them, Athrun still had that amused smile on his face. Just what exactly was so amusing!? Cagalli felt like pulling on her hair.

"How are your feet?" Athrun asked, smiling pleasantly at Cagalli with his eyes stayed on Cagalli's

Feeling a little vulnerable under his gaze, Cagalli took her time in answering as she stared down at her lap. She moved her feet under her gown, testing. Because seriously, she almost forgot she was wearing high heels since it was so comfortable. She mentioned her feet hurt, though it wasn't because of the heels, but because of walking and standing without resting. And why was she finding excuses to defend her DIY heels? Looking up, she realised he was still waiting. How patient was he?

"Ah, they are fine," Cagalli managed to find her voice, "Thanks to you," she was pleased to find it came out normal sounding

Athrun nodded. When a waiter walked past with drinks, Athrun took two and gave one to Cagalli. Cagalli said her gratitude and they went silent again.

"Where's your date?" Athrun started the conversation casually

Cagalli blinked, caught off guard, "I came alone," after hesitating for a while, she asked, "Where's yours?"

"Dancing with my friend," Athrun replied, glancing at the ballroom's direction

Cagalli took a look too, but she couldn't see it. They couldn't see the dance floor at all. She idly wondered who his date was as she sipped her drink. Catching Cagalli's eyes, Athrun tilted his head to where the ballroom was. Cagalli pursed her lips behind her glass as she thought about it. It seemed like Athrun was asking for a dance without saying it. In the end, Cagalli decided to play safe and shook her head. She was a little worried that Yuna would catch her and forced her to dance with him. Athrun nodded, still smiling pleasantly.

Cagalli rolled her eyes at their silent communication. Eyeing the snacks on the table, she decided to eat a chocolate.

"I bought it," Athrun commented

Eyes stayed on Athrun, Cagalli pointed at her mouth. As Athrun nodded, Cagalli hummed in appreciation, "It's good. Where did you buy it?"

"Candy Castle at Moon," Athrun leant back on his sofa, idly twirling his drink, "My date likes it so I bought it for her,"

Cagalli's mouth dropped a little and closed again. Frowning, she asked, "Is it okay for me to eat?"

"She likes to share," Athrun smiled affectionately at the memory of his date, Cagalli guessed, "Getting more people to love chocolate is her goal,"

Cagalli chuckled, "Sounds like a great girl,"

"She is," Athrun agreed

* * *

Cagalli reflected, as she finally relented and followed Athrun to dance floor, that Athrun wasn't so bad. The only thing she disliked about him was his amused smiles. When they talked about his friends or his mysterious date, his smile was affectionate. But when talking about nothing with her, his smile was an amused one. What exactly was so amusing? Did she have something on her face? Probably not. If there was, Kira would have pointed out earlier.

"Your date and friend dance for a long time," Cagalli said offhandedly as they took a place on the dance floor

Athrun nodded, "I suppose,"

"You're not worried?" Cagalli asked, a little confused by his casualness

Athrun's smile turned mischievous, "Why should I? They are allowed to dance with whoever they want for however long, aren't they?"

Cagalli shrugged, couldn't find a reply to that, "Whatever then. Just wondering,"

Athrun hummed along with the song as he put his hands respectfully on correct spots without letting them wander. Cagalli had to give him a point for that.

"Maybe it'll be better if you know," Athrun mused as they danced slowly, just swaying in place

"What?" Cagalli asked distractedly, watching her surrounding to make sure some undesirable people wouldn't catch her

"My date, is actually, my friend's, girlfriend," Athrun said calmly, slowly

Cagalli tripped herself. Athrun steadily caught her and helped her stand upright again without disturbing other dancing couples.

Gaping at Athrun, Cagalli breathed, "What?"

Athrun grinned, his mischievousness returned tenfold, "My date decided to teach her boyfriend lessons on not inviting her to this party so she asked to come with me as my date. You should have seen the drama earlier. It's pretty funny,"

"Seriously?" Cagalli asked curiously

Athrun nodded, his grin hadn't dimmed yet, "Her boyfriend is pretty hot-headed. Shy too. It's not a good mix at any rate,"

"Did he punch you?" Cagalli had to ask

"Yeah, but I evaded every punch he threw," Athrun said it in matter-of-factly way

Cagalli laughed, "Made him angrier, huh?"

"Definitely," Athrun nodded, still grinning

The song ended suddenly, startling them from their conversation. Since they started dancing halfway of the song, it ended a little too soon for them. After a round of applause, to Cagalli, Athrun asked, "Do you mind another dance?"

"Surprisingly, I don't," Cagalli laughed

Athrun smiled his amused smile and bowed to Cagalli, offering his hand. Cagalli accepted it with a courtesy bow of her own. Grinning, they straightened, got in position, and waited for the next song.

"Can you point out your date?" Cagalli asked as the dance started

Athrun nodded, casting his eyes around the ballroom. Finding his target, he spun Cagalli a little so she was facing that way. Athrun had an affectionate smile when he said, "The long bronze hair woman in red gown-pant hybrid,"

Cagalli mouthed, 'Gown-pant hybrid?' as her eyes wandered and found the woman Athrun mentioned. She wasn't too bad looking. Long bronze hair in a low ponytail, and grey eyes, if Cagalli wasn't mistaken. Her dance partner, or more like her boyfriend, was a silver-haired man, wearing a white tuxedo. Cagalli was impressed by how straight that man's hair was.

"What're their names?" Cagalli asked, looking away before they noticed her

"Shiho and Yzak," Athrun answered swiftly, changing their position so Athrun was the one looking at them. It didn't take him long to notice the couple they were observing wasn't dancing anymore. Athrun sighed but didn't let go of Cagalli, "They are coming,"

Cagalli was startled. She was going to move back, but stopped when she realised Athrun wasn't letting go. Glaring at Athrun, who looked apologetically at her before turning his full attention to his incoming friends. Sighing, Cagalli decided to keep her head down, least his friends recognised her. Now that she thought about it, it was surprising how Athrun didn't recognise her.

"I'm returning your date back to you," Cagalli heard a man said that briskly and walked away, leaving the three of them alone

Still not letting go of Cagalli, Athrun asked his date, "Are you alright? Did you two have a fight?"

"I'm fine," Athrun's date, Shiho replied tiredly, "As for fight... Well," Cagalli saw the woman shrugged, "I'm going for a drink. Have a nice night,"

Cagalli nodded back as Shiho nodded at her without really paying attention. The couple who was left behind frowned at Shiho's retreating back.

"Do they fight a lot?" Cagalli asked

"Not really... I wonder what cause it this time," Athrun sighed, "They looked like they were enjoying themselves,"

"Yeah," Cagalli agreed quietly

They continued to dance without speaking until the song ended. By then, the mood to dance had evaporated completely. Athrun suggested for them to go back to sit, Cagalli declined.

"I think it's time for me to go now," Cagalli said as they walked away from the dance floor, "Bye,"

Athrun nodded, looking sad, "Bye,"

Giving him a genuine smile, Cagalli walked away. Sighing a little, Athrun walked back to his seat to ask Shiho what happened with Yzak. Maybe, to discuss about Cagalli too.

That plan went out the window when Athrun was caught in a headlock from behind.

* * *

"Cagalli!"

Said young woman groaned and turned to her caller, "What now, Kira? I'm here, ain't I? Haven't run away or go missing, have I?"

"That's not what I want to talk about!" Kira said urgently, worrying Cagalli a bit. In a whisper, since he had arrived to stand next to Cagalli, Kira asked, "Who was he?"

Cagalli stiffened, eyes widened a little. Before Cagalli could play the fool, Kira pressed on, "That guy you danced with earlier,"

Grimacing, Cagalli answered, "New friend. Met him earlier. What about it?"

"Yuna is kicking up a fuss," Kira said ruefully, not kicking up a fuss of Cagalli's dance partner himself, "Father is asking questions. You'd have to spend the night with Yuna from now on,"

Cagalli gasped in horror, "No way!"

Kira bit his lips, worried, "Unless... You're sick?"

"Huh?" now, Cagalli was confused, "Sick? I'm not sick..."

Kira shook his head, "Yes you're. You're sick, so you excused yourself from this party. I will offer to take you home,"

Cagalli caught on quickly, "Oh, yes. I ate something wrong earlier. Yes, since Father needs Kisaka here, you have to take me home. Brilliant, Kira,"

Kira smiled guiltily, "I was taught,"

"By whom? Gotta thanks the guy," Cagalli hid her grin behind a cough at the excuse to not spend time with Yuna

"My best friend," Kira ushered Cagalli to the door, "I have prepared a car, wait there. I will be with you soon,"

"Yes! No more Yuna Roma Seiran!" Cagalli didn't complain as she walked weakly, to keep up the sick appearance, to the door

Kira shook his head and went to tell Kisaka they were going to excuse themselves from the night because of Cagalli's 'sickness'. It would be kind of hard to lie to the man. Kira sighed again. Oh, the guilt of lying...

* * *

Outside, Cagalli walked to the parking lot. She was stumped as to which car was the car Kira prepared. All she could see was a woman with pink hair talking to someone in the driver seat. Hmm, that car looked pretty cool. Red in colour. Kira's car was white and blue, though it wasn't here. And wait a minute... That woman... Lacus Clyne wannabe? What's her name again?

Cagalli immediately looked away when the pink haired woman looked up. She was quite panicked when the woman came to her with a comforting smile, "Cagalli?"

Surprised, plans on escaping forgotten, Cagalli nodded hesitantly. The woman's smile brightened, "I'm Lacus Clyne, nice to meet you,"

"The real Lacus Clyne?" Cagalli asked sceptically

"Well... There's only one Lacus Clyne and one Meer Campbell, isn't there? Since I'm not Meer Campbell, then I'm Lacus Clyne," the pink haired woman smiled

Cagalli stared blankly at her for five seconds then burst out laughing. A round, pink in colour, robot jumped from inside the car to Lacus, shouting things like "Haro, Haro, Lacus!"

"This is Mr Pink," Lacus introduced the robot she picked up

"Halo!" Mr Pink greeted

"Hi," Cagalli blinked, waving slightly in a daze

Lacus smiled, "Come on, let's wait for Kira in the car,"

That snapped Cagalli out from her daze, "Uh, oh... You're with Kira?"

Lacus hummed and nodded. Taking Cagalli's hand, Lacus led them to sit at the back of the car. Cagalli was surprised to see the driver was wearing sunglasses. To the driver, she asked, "Can you see the road with sunglasses on? At night? Are you going to drive wearing that?"

The driver laughed. His laughter struck something familiar to Cagalli. She wasn't sure what it was though.

"Cagalli does have a point there," Lacus said, nodding, "You are going to take off your sunglasses when you drive, aren't you?"

"Yes," there was still a tinge of humour when the driver answered Lacus, "I'm wearing it to escape the party anyway. Just forgot to take it off now that I'm in my car. You won't believe how many people believe me when I said I am a bodyguard of someone in there,"

"Not surprising," Cagalli cut in, "There are lots of important people in there after all. Like King Athha, Chairman Zala of PLANT, Lord Djibril, etc. This is a peace treaty party after all,"

Both Lacus and driver nodded in agreement. The driver paused for a while, Cagalli thought he was watching her, and smiled amusedly. Another chord was struck. That smile was the smile she had been seeing throughout the night. At the same time he took off his sunglasses, Cagalli shrieked his name in surprise.

"Are you Kira's best friend!?" Cagalli continued, surprising them with the accurate guess after her high-pitched shriek

Sharing a glance with Lacus, Athrun nodded. Cagalli squealed and tried to hug Athrun. Since their position was kind of awkward, because of driver's chair, Cagalli gave it up. Cagalli never gush, so her next best action was to worship Athrun, "Thanks to your brilliant idea, I don't have to spend any more time with Yuna! I can't thank you enough!"

Athrun smiled hesitantly, confused, "You're welcome. That kind of excuse is pretty simple and only work once for people who genuinely care about you," Athrun warned

Cagalli nodded, "Yeah, I kind of realise that,"

"Do you dislike this 'Yuna' person?" Lacus asked curiously

Cagalli grimaced, "He is, pardon my language, an asshole through and through. I rue the day we met and got engaged,"

Athrun, with his sunglasses off, made a weird face. Cagalli and Lacus looked at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. The front seat door opened and Kira ducked in.

"Come on, let's go," Kira urged, closing the door behind him

Athrun nodded and started the engine. Once they hit the road, Cagalli rounded on Kira, "What's the hurry?"

Kira turned to the girls and stated plainly, "Yuna is coming,"

"Wha!" Cagalli looked back, finding no car following them, and sighed in relief, "That guy sure is persistent,"

"In my humble opinion, he is getting obsessive," Kira muttered

"Same difference," Cagalli retorted, checking behind them once in a while, "I wish Father would call off the engagement,"

"Not likely," Kira sighed, turning back to front

"What if," Lacus started, eyeing Cagalli, "You change to whom you are engaged to? Change your fiancé instead of calling off the engagement,"

Both Cagalli and Kira wrinkled their nose, "To whom?"

Lacus tilted her head and smiled, "Someone both of you already knows,"

"No," Athrun said immediately, joining the conversation suddenly

Lacus pouted, though only Cagalli and Kira saw that, "Why not?"

"Why yes?" Athrun asked, using rear-view mirror to look at Lacus

At Lacus's brief glance to Kira, Athrun sighed, suddenly understanding, "Oh..."

"What? What it is?" Kira asked, confused

"It's getting annoying," Cagalli commented, folding her arms

"Kira," Lacus called, a sad smile on her face. Kira looked alarmed. Eyes not meeting Kira's, Lacus asked, "What do you think of your engagement to Flay Allster?"

Kira reared back, being completely caught off guard by Lacus's question. Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What's that get to do with anything?"

Lacus sighed sadly, "Don't you know? Athrun and I are engaged,"

Cagalli's jaw dropped. Kira frowned. Athrun coughed to hide his laughter at their expression. More accurately, her expression, Cagalli bet.

Cagalli drawled, "...And?" once she decided to ignore Athrun

"I thought..." Kira hesitated then continued, "I thought you're okay with your engagement,"

"I was," Lacus corrected, a light blush marred her face as she avoid looking at them in the eyes

Athrun couldn't help it, he chuckled. Somehow, Kira was offended.

"Athrun!" Kira scolded

"Was?" Cagalli rolled her eyes at the boy as she stayed on subject with Lacus

"I have someone else I like now. Athrun understands that," Lacus answered, covering her cheeks, "Father understands too, but until he manages to persuade Mister Zala to cancel this engagement, I am still Athrun's fiance,"

"Back off a second!" Cagalli cried, ignoring Kira's weird expression, "Mister Zala? As in Chairman Zala of PLANT?"

"You don't know?" Kira asked, distracted from his earlier thoughts, "We learned that in history, didn't we?"

"Wasn't paying attention then," Cagalli admitted guiltily

"Ah," Athrun and Lacus said at the same time

"So, does that mean Athrun is Chairman Zala's son?" Cagalli asked

"One and only," Athrun replied flatly

Cagalli glared at Athrun for his answer. Athrun then continued more normally, "I didn't know you're Princess Cagalli until Kira confronted me about you,"

Cagalli glared at Kira at that. Kira looked sheepish and guilty. Rolling her eyes, Cagalli asked the boys, "Since when you're best friends?"

"We went to the same school at Moon," Kira answered, "That time you chose to stay on Earth. The first time we separated since birth,"

Cagalli nodded in understanding then she narrowed her eyes at her twin brother, "You never mentioned him,"

"We separated under an argument," Athrun was the one answering her question this time, "It took us years later, accidental meeting, and Lacus Clyne for us to become best friend again,"

Lacus laughed at being included. Mr Pink jumped from Lacus's hands to Cagalli's surprised ones. Mr Pink rolled on spot for some time then jumped back to Lacus again.

"Athrun made this," Lacus said, poking Mr Pink affectionately

"Haro!" Mr Pink said, "No! No! Lacus, no!"

Cagalli's eyebrows climbed high. Eyes trailing to Athrun, who was focusing on the road once again, Cagalli had to admit she was impressed. Noticing the road Athrun drove, Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"You didn't tell her?" Lacus asked Kira, surprised

Kira gazed at her, distracted, "What?"

"Where are we going, Kira?" Cagalli asked impatiently

"Where Yuna won't go to look for you," Kira answered, glancing at Athrun, "Athrun Zala's private villa,"

It took Cagalli one minute to conquer her shock and react this time, "WHAT!?"

"Don't worry," Kira said quickly, "Kisaka and Father know we are going there,"

"That's not the point!" Cagalli protested, "I mean, no offence to Athrun, is it safe?"

"As safe as any place in this world," Lacus assured her and stopped, "Or safer," she glanced at Athrun and asked, "Are you the one in charge of the security?"

Athrun hummed, "Definitely. Won't feel safe, otherwise,"

Lacus clapped her hands happily, "Then we are safe!"

"Are we really?" Cagalli muttered

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," Athrun said, startling Cagalli and embarrassed her for getting overheard, "But you can judge it yourself once we arrived later,"

"We will see then," Cagalli agreed, deciding to reserve her judgment this time


End file.
